


Ad’ika

by captaintwig



Series: Adventures of Sal Kalani [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I Tried, Mandalorian goverment sucks, My OC hates bloodlines, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Satine Kryze Has Issues, Younglings can fight too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintwig/pseuds/captaintwig
Summary: Some minor violence, but not much.12-year old Youngling Sal Kalani is living the life. She went to the Gathering, trains with the best Masters, and is the top of her class. This all changes when the war begins. Mandalore declares neutrality and passes a bill to ban all Mandalorians from participating with any sides, Separatist or Republic. Sal loses everything and hopes that she can get her status back.
Relationships: Korkie Kryze & Original Character(s), Korkie Kryze & Satine Kryze
Series: Adventures of Sal Kalani [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187888





	Ad’ika

**Author's Note:**

> Translations-  
> Ad'ika- Little One  
> Ori'vod- Older Sibling  
> Vod- Sibling
> 
> (I may have missed a few)

It was another ordinary day at the Temple. Well, besides the new war and the new clone guards stationed around every corner. Sal was in her class and was practicing saber technique. She spun the saber over her head and kicked her opponent down.

"I yield," Barriss told Sal. They both took off their blindfolds and laughed. The younglings were all very closely connected. Except when Windu was around. Nobody should ever misbehave then. Sal made sure her grey robes were still neat and pristine. Master Mundi would scold her if they were messy again. She didn't want him to tell again. The ponytail at the top of his head always vibrates weirdly and it scares her. The clones also scare her. She never sees them without their helmets. She doesn't know what they look like. They could be droids for all she knows.

Master Windu came in and told Sal to see the Council. Perhaps they were going to make her the youngest padawan? She and her friend Ahsoka are the best, so it confused her when the Togruta wasn't going with her. She walked down the long halls and slightly bowed her head at every passing Jedi who was of higher rank. And that meant that she had to bow to everyone. Younglings are the lowest of the low on the scale of power. Nonetheless, the younglings are a favorite of both Jedi and citizens alike. Except that Skywalker guy. He was scared of her.

Sal has only been to the Council Room a few times. They were always important times. She walked in and saw a few recognizable people. The Council, of course. She also saw Duchess Satine, which surprised her. Is her homeworld in trouble? She also saw the other Mandalorian Jedi, whose name was Kaleb Vizsla. He motioned for Sal and the girl ran over to him. The two were close and talked about Mandalorian Culture together. They both agree that Mandalore's pacifism was a bit much.

"Hello, Knight Vizsla, Young Kalani," Master Mundi bowed slightly. "As you probably already know, this is Duchess Satine Kryze. Duchess?"

"Thank you, Master Mundi," Satine said. "This war of yours is no place for Mandalorians. The Leaders of Mandalore have decided to remain neutral to keep the pacifist values. In this bill we passed, it states that Mandalorians cannot help either side."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Kaleb asked.

"Mandalorians include Mandalorian Jedi, Vizsla."

Sal could feel Kaleb's emotional shift from confusion to pain.

"What the Duchess is trying to say is that you two can no longer be apart of the Order. It hurts me to say this, but you are both expelled from the Order," Mundi explained.

"Sad this is. You lightsabers we must take. When this war ends, come back you may," Yoda added. Kaleb unhooked his green crossguard and Sal took it and took off her blue saber. She walked over to Yoda and gave them to him. She was expelled. She can't argue with law, but isn't she technically owned by the Jedi? Can't they overrule their Mandalorian bill?

"Thank you for everything, Masters," Kaleb said with tears filling his eyes. He was about to get his first troops. Lead an army like any Mandalorian dreams of. But the Bill prevents it. And Sal knows that he will do whatever it takes to go back.

"Follow me, young ones," Satine said while motioning for them. Kaleb took Sal's hand and they walked out. On the way out Sal saw her friends playing in the courtyard. They waved at her and she could hardly muster a smile to return to them. She isn't one of them anymore. Ahsoka will beat everyone in combat now. Sal probably won't be able to touch a real saber for the rest of her life. And even if the war ends, will the leaders of Mandalore let her leave?

The three got on the Mandalorian ship and a few pilots started driving. Sal saw her friends from the ship window playing games with each other. They will forget her within a few days. Or feel hatred fro whatever she did to get expelled. She did nothing. She is caught in the crossfire. Kaleb walked up behind her and he looked like he was crying.

"Hello Ad'ika," he greeted.

"Hello, Ori'vod," Sal replied.

"You miss the temple?" he asked.

"Yes. I was expelled when I did nothing! Stupid war," Sal frowned.

"I feel you. Too bad we are classified as Mandalorian more than Jedi to everyone," Kaleb growled. Sal looked up and hugged her vod. He smiled and hugged her back.

"We will go back, vod. We will return. My clan died when I was taken to the Temple. I have nothing for me," Sal frowned.

"I don't want to go back. My Master will hopefully help us," Kaleb said.

"They better make me a Padawan after this," Sal laughed.

"And me a Master. It will be a while before we can go back," Kaleb smirked.

"I sense we are in hyperspace," Sal said while walking over to a bed.

"How did you know, Ad'ika?"

"There is a kriffing window right there, di'kut."

"Language!"

Kaleb chased Sal around the small Cargo hold where Satine told them to stay. The ship wasn't small and Sal could bet that there were some empty rooms up there. Or she is afraid of them having revenge.

"Ooh, Kaleb! I just realized something!" Sal gasped.

"What is it, Ad'ika?"

"We don't have as many relationship rules," Sal said while laying back.

"What, you have a crush?"

"No. I don't like people much like that. But you might."

"I don't like anyone! You know that!"

"And citizen life! I can't wait!" Sal laughed.

"No lightsabers. We can't train," Kaleb sighed. Sal grabbed a skinny pipe and use the force to bend it into the shape of Kaleb's saber. She grabbed a slightly thicker pipe and got into a ready position. Kaleb launched and they started dueling. Kaleb, of course, took it easy on Sal, but he still tried to show that he was superior.

"Ha! Beat you again!" Kaleb laughed.

"I do call you my big brother for a reason. And you are ten years older than me!"

"It's fair. You are the top of your class, and I am an average Jedi Knight," he said while sticking out his tongue.

"We don't have those titles anymore," Sal said while taking off the top layer of her grey robes.

"We were having so much fun that I forgot about that, Ad'ika."

"Good. I must be succeeding. Cheering up my Ori'vod."

"You definitely are. We should rest. There are some small cushions over there. Hopefully when we are sent to Mandalore we aren't stranded. I don't have much credits on hand."

"I have my small amount of savings. The force told me to carry it on me today. Should have known that today was my last day."

"It's okay, Ad'ika. If fate hits you, hit it back harder."

"Thanks, vod."

"Anything for you, Ad'ika."

...

"Get up!" A guard yelled while poking Kaleb in the side. The stick the guard was using was extremely pointy and stung Kaleb's side. He woke Sal up before the guard could hurt her. "Come on!"

They got up and followed the guard. Satine was heading to her palace while the two followed the guard to a building. The guard shoved them in and the two were torn apart from each other. The ex-Jedi both struggled and screamed.

"VOD!" Sal yelled while holding onto him. A guard poked Kaleb and he let go of her. The stick stunned him. "ORI'VOD!"

Sal was pulled away and led into a room. It looked like a cell. A smashed toilet and sink with a bed on the opposite side. Bars covered the entrance and there was no privacy. Sal sat on the bed and noticed it was stained and had lots of claw and bite marks running through the fabric. She laid the extra robe layers on the bed for sheets. She was left in a tank top, baggy grey pants, and black boots after taking everything else off. She used the force to connect the cloak to the ceiling and released her grip, causing the cloak to create a barrier between the toilet and the barred wall. She had a small holoprojector with her and she had several missed calls. Some from her friends, other ones from the Masters who were unable to tell her farewell. She turned it off before a guard caught her. She had a comm, but it was probably cut off from the Jedi and might not connect over long distances. She started to meditate and contact others through the force. She felt their response, but it was weak. Only the Masters responded back in full power.

She stayed there in that cell for days. Weeks, maybe. Sal was exhausted. Even with all of this unnecessary rest, she was tired of the same thing. Two small meals a day. No showers. Nothing to do besides meditate.

The door to the cell opened and a guard grabbed Sal's arm and started dragging her to wherever he was going to take her. They walked out of that horrible building and they went into a vehicle. The guard was driving deeper into the city and Sal looked out and felt more freedom. The guard opened her door and made her get out. She followed him into... the throne room? Satine was sitting on the throne.

"Young Kalani," Satine bellowed.

"Yes, Duchess?" Sal asked.

"Since your clan... perished, you don't have anywhere to go and I realize that."

"Is that why I was in that jail?"

"That was a place for you to stay until we found a clan to take you in. Kaleb, your so called vod, is with Clan Viszla."

"Where is he?"

"I told you. With Clan Viszla. You will be staying with my Clan, Clan Kryze."

"Welcome to the Kryze Clan, Salana Kalani-Kryze," Prime Minster Almec, who just arrived announced.

...

"I am so sorry for that stay at the Clanless home. We plan on improving it once we raise enough funds," Almec apologized.

"No worries. Revenge is not the Jedi Way," Sal replied.

"But you aren't a Jedi."

"That part wasn't my choice. I plan on keeping most of the Jedi customs that are within law here."

"Of course, Lady Kalani-Kryze."

"Now, where is my vod?"

...

Kaleb was teaching some students at the local self defense class he teaches at an old armory. Even with the Pacifistic government they still like to learn self defense if the time comes.

"Hold the staff like this," Kaleb said while holding a staff. The students tried but he had to help them a lot. "Spin it like this."

The students started attempting to spin but hit all of their surroundings. Sal walked in and watched Kaleb attempt to teach the class. She knows that Kaleb rarely uses a double blade and a staff is very similar.

"Can you help me, Ad'ika?" he asked.

"Sure, vod," Sal said while taking the staff. She started swinging it in a different style that was easier for the students to learn. She went step by step and most of the students were proficient by the end of the class.

"You should really invest in teaching," Kaleb laughed.

"I only made it to the youngling status. At their age, they should be teaching me."

"True, True. If I come back to the Order I am not having a Padawan."

"If you get stuck with me I will laugh."

"You'd be teaching me at that point, Ad'ika."

Sal just laughed at this. "No, Ori'vod, you can holster better than me. I gotta get the spins down. Plus, your saber looked cooler."

"You are right. I am better than you."

"Di'kut."

"Let's go. I haven't seen you in weeks. Where have you been?"

"Stupid Jail cell. They were waiting for a clan to take me in. So I guess I am now a Kalani-Kryze."

"A Kryze? Like Duchess Satine's clan?"

"Yes. Her clan. That means I will be under the most strict laws because the Duchess is going to be keeping her eyes on me."

"I'm sure she doesn't like that you look like a rebel."

Sal looked down and noticed that she was still wearing her tank top and pants. She shrugged and slapped his back. "Have fun, Ori'vod."

"Will do, Ad'ika."

Sal walked away and saw a ride waiting for her. She barely passed her driving exam and the Mandalorians either don't trust her or they have heard of her driving record. Most likely both. She got in the seat and the speeder zoomed off. They reached a small clump of connected houses near the center of the city. Sal got out and was shocked when the guards didn't try and poke her with their pointy sticks.

"Get going, Kryze," a guard grumbled.

"Kalani," Sal corrected. The guard rolled his eyes.

"Clan Kalani is gone. Dead. You were lucky to get out that day."

"If the Clan was dead I would be too. So yes, Clan Kalani is alive and well."

"Just get going, Kalani-Kryze."

Sal muttered her thanks and kept going. People stared at her intensely. She did not feel welcome there at all. Maybe because she looked different. She was brown-haired and green-eyed unlike Clan Kryze, who were blond with blue eyes. They were also taller than her. She is only 12 and is expected to grow more, but she won't get too much taller. The Jedi Masters seem to tower miles over her in comparison. The stares continued until the guard knocked on a door. A boy, about Sal's age, opened the door.

"This is the Kalani kid that you agreed to stay with," the guard said while pushing Sal in. The boy caught her and helped her up.

"Sorry for them, they are kinda rude," the boy laughed. "My name is Korkie Kryze."

"I am Sal Kalani."

"Were you really a Jedi? So many Mandos from both sides were pulled out. You weren't the only one."

"Yes. I was a youngling. Top of my class. Well, tied with another girl. Then they took me away."

"Do you have a laser sword?"

"A lightsaber? Yes, I used to. The council took it away before I left though," Sal slumped at the remembrance of the loss of her prized weapon.

"It all sucks. The war and all. If the Republic just leaves the Separatists alone then we would all be fine."

"Well, the Separatists have Sith connections and we must destroy the Sith."

"Whatever. Same thing," Korkie laughed while rolling his eyes.

"I haven't fought in the war and I am bad at politics so I am not really sure myself."

"Politic classes suck. They are so boring," Korkie laughed.

"That's just politics in general."

"I could never be like Aunt Satine. I don't know how politicians do it."

"It's more of a battlefield of reputation and peace there. I would prefer the physical fight, thank you."

"Your room is right over there. I hope everything will be normal after this war," Korkie said while going to work on some schoolwork.

...

"Will we be allowed to go back, Kaleb?" Sal asked the ex-Jedi while he was on break.

"I don't know, Ad'ika. I don't know. This war may never end. All the war is doing is preventing the citizens, us, from having a normal life," Kaleb huffed while fixing a spear one of his new students broke. They must be fighting each other already.

"It will end. But the outcome will be the same to us citizens."

"Citizen. The people we should be protecting. Does Mandalore not understand our mission as Jedi? Keeping the Peace and fighting for it if necessary. I don't know why we can't fight, vod. We have Mandalorian blood. And Mandalorian blood is Warrior Blood, not Pacifist Blood," Kaleb growled.

"I understand, Ori'vod. I won't be fighting for a few years, but this is a big war. Heck, the Jedi have been planning the clones' production for the past 10 years!"

"We will find a loophole, vod. There has to be one. The war started what, a few months ago? I haven't been fighting much yet, but if the clones are allowed to fight we should too."

"What do you mean, if they fight, we should too?" Sal asked with a strange look of confusion on her face.

"Ad'ika, have you seen a clone without a helmet before?"

"No, why?"

"Clones are technically Mandalorian, you see. Not citizens, but the template donor was."

"So you are saying... make a case to the Mandalorian government concerning our status?"

"Yes! But there is a cost," Kaleb sighed.

"What's the loss?"

"The Mandalorians may consider the clones as 'Mandalorian' and make an even bigger war with that. The Republic can't deal with two wars at once. It's very unlikely, since they are clones, but still. We can't be the reason the Jedi fall."

"That's confusing. You deal with the politics, I can handle your self defense classes."

"You have school, you can't teach yet," Kaleb laughed.

"School? I passed most of that stuff last year, do I have to do it again?" Sal panicked.

"Yes. Less force classes and more classes to prepare you for a real world life."

"I don't need school. It's probably just a waste of time."

"It is. At least that is what my clanmates said," Kaleb laughed.

"Ooh, your clanmates? How is that going?"

"Good. I don't know who my parents are, but I don't really care. Once I get enough credits I might leave anyways. Never said I couldn't be a bounty hunter."

"Ooh, a Bounty Hunter? How cool! That is a job, right?"

"Yeah, but I need enough money for a decent ship, some weapons, and armor."

"Smuggle a weapon for me when you get the chance. Preferably a blue sword that is in the Jedi Temple at the moment."

"I can't get you your lightsaber. You can come with me and get it yourself," Kaleb smirked.

"Yay!" Sal shouted. "How long until we leave?"

"Well, if I calculated it right, I need several months, maybe a year to get the items needed to leave. And credits for the weapons once we leave. I will get in contact with some off-planet rebel Mandos and see what they are doing."

Off-planet rebel Mandalorians? There must be more people who want to fight. Possibly other Jedi? Surely Kaleb and her couldn't be the only Mandalorian Jedi. Of course not. Maybe her life will get better with the Mando Rebels. Maybe, just maybe can she get though the loophole.

...

Sal awoke to Korkie shaking her awake.

"C'mon, Sal! We have to go to school!" Korkie whined.

"Why do you have a suitcase?" Sal asked him.

"It's a boarding-style school. It's the start of the year," Korkie laughed. Sal got up and grabbed her few belongings. She walked out but Korkie pulled her back in.

"You can't go wearing that," Korkie said while pointing at Sal's robes.

"And why not?"

"Dress Code. That is not a school uniform," Korkie pointed out while showed what he was wearing. A jumpsuit with some armor pieces weaved into the fabric. Even if Mandalore is a Pacifistic place, they still love their armor.

"This is my old school uniform. Your school should understand."

"I will watch you get expelled."

"Good. I don't like school."

Sal walked out and put her bag of belongings on her back. She waved for Korkie and they got on a shuttle. Korkie hopped on and Sal gave him the control board.

"So, where is this school?" Sal asked when he started driving.

"Not far."

It was only about a click away from the Kryze neighborhood. Sal got out and lots of kids stared at her strange. She looked at the title of the school. Some sort of Academy for future politicians. Politicians? That means she would have to fight the battle she never wants to fight.

"An Academy for future politicians? I failed Politics," Sal whined.

"Well, you won't fail much longer," Korkie sighed while walking in. Sal tried to follow but a guard stopped her.

"You are not a student. You don't have a uniform," the guard said while pushing her back.

"Salana Kalani-Kryze is a new transfer student from Coruscant," a bald guy said while pushing past the guard. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Salana."

"You can just call me Sal Kalani."

"Okay then. I am Headmaster Wren," he said. "Follow me, Sal."

Sal followed him through the halls. The kids all had their own datapads and all wore a similar uniform. The only difference was that there were slightly different color variants depending on the students' clan.

"This is the Royal Academy. Every student that comes through these halls is of the best clans in Mandalore," Headmaster Wren states proudly. "Your own clan of Kalani was once on of our ranks until they perished."

They walked to an office and Headmaster Wren sat down behind a desk. He pointed to a chair in the corner of the room. "You can pull up that chair if you wish." Sal used the force to get the chair and sat down.

"Top of your class... Jedi Academy... Blue Crystal... Unable to Force Heal... Excellent Duelist... Failed Politics..."

Sal listened to bits of her achievements and weaknesses as the Headmaster listed them. "We have assigned classes for you based on these skills and weaknesses. We have a uniform ready for you in your new dorm. Good luck this semester."

Sal bowed her head in respect and walked out. She was given a key to her dorm and she opened it to find a room striped in orange. It almost looked abandoned. Well cleaned, at least. She sat her stuff down and saw a bunch of books and a schedule on the stack. A uniform with small orange accents was right next to it. She put it on and looked around the room. The room could fit around four people but it seems like she is the only occupant. There was a dorm guidebook and she opened it.

‘Clan Kalani Dorm’

She read those three words and continued flipping through the book. Some rules, more schedules, and pictures. They were of Clan Kalani. Each page had a new person and it stopped with one woman.

Sami Kalani

She looked just like Sal but older. She was smiling, had vibrant green eyes, and the same uniform. Her long brown hair was in two pigtails running down her chest. Sal shut the book and started looking over the schedule. No classes today for her, it's just a 'Welcome Back' day. The only thing she had to do was eat and 'communicate with other Cadets.'

She organized her room and put all the schoolbooks on a bookshelf. Those books don't need to be taken to class as they are accessible by the datapads. Just for emergencies, power outages, and homework. Sal sat on the bed and put her holoprojector, one of her few belongings from the temple, on the ground. She called Kaleb and he answered.

'You busy today?'

"Actually, I will be busy for the whole semester. Boarding school. More like Boring School. There's nothing to do. It's just a moving in day. I don't own much stuff so I am already done. If I have time to spare I can stop by eventually, vod."

'Sucks. But if you think about it, was the Temple boarding school?'

Sal thought about this. "Probably. But the classes didn't sound as boring. I have to do two classes of Politics. TWO! That's half of my day right there. Overall I have Basic Politics, History of Politics, Self-Defense, and Health."

'At least you have self-defense. That's a required class at most schools due to terrorist attacks and such.'

"Yeah. I plan on looking for random stuff around and I will find some sort of stick to practice with."

'I bet you will, ad'ika. Ask the Self-Defense instructor. I bet there are some datapad lessons on there.'

"Maybe on the holonet, yes. But Mandalore is a pacifism."

'Yet they have self defense lessons. I gotta go, some students are about to kick the door down if I don't let them in. See you soon, Ad'ika.'

The holoprojector went back into its disk. Sal picked it up and looked at the time. It is almost lunch time. She was going to have to eat with kids that she has never met before. Future politicians, in fact.

A printed map of the school was in her door and Sal took the time to memorize her way to the cafeteria. Turn right to get to the dorm exit, turn left into the main hall, then it's just straight from there. Sal stepped out and grabbed some credits for her food. She walked down the hall and followed lots of kids to the cafeteria. Unlike the Kryze neighboorhood, there was more of a diversity of different types of students. Some looked like her and they seemed to be of the same ancestral clans.

The cafeteria was huge. Some kids sat down with a tray and ate with some friends to catch up from their break and meet new friends. Sal got into the line and got herself some fruit and a glass of blue milk. She took this in a to-go container to take back to her room. Thankfully, the food was free, so Sal would be able to send some money to Kaleb to get her some sort of weapon when they leave. She might try and get a job for after school hours. Cadets get to leave the campus from 3-9 for out of school activities. Six hours of work with the minimum wage of 5 credits... that is 30 credits a day.

Sal went to her room and started searching for a part time job that she can take. Most of the jobs required her to be older, but she found a possible job at a bakery. Sal applied for the job and waited for a response. After a nap, she heard a noise from her datapad. She got the job! She changed into a tank top and baggy pants to fit in better.

Sal got on a shuttle and rode to the bakery. It was in a more worn-down sector of the city and reminded her of the lower levels of Coruscant. She walked up to the Bakery and walked in. A girl about her age went up to the counter.

"Hello. What would you like?" the girl asked.

"I am here for a job. My application was accepted," Sal replied.

"Ooh! You must be the new girl! BOSS!"

A big bald man walked in and smiled when he saw her. His apron was covered in what looked like frosting.

"Sal! Nice to meet you! My name is Boss, and I am your new boss."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Boss," Sal replied.

"Let get started, can you cook well enough?"

At the end of the shift, Sal had cooked a cake and frosted it. The temple teaches basic cooking, and cakes aren't too hard to make with practice.

"You can be a cake chef. I require you to make at least a cake a day and some extra little goodies if you want. The more you make, the more credits you will get overall. Understand?" Boss asked her.

"Yes sir," Sal said while he gave her the credits.

"See you tomorrow!" Boss shouted as she left. She waved at him and took a shuttle back to the dorm.

...

20 credits. She made 20 credits that day. That was less than minimum wage. Maybe it was because it was her first day or that she wasn't the best chef yet. But right now she has to focus on her studies.

First was Basic Politics and the History of Politics. She sat in the back and tried her hardest not to fall asleep. Her notes weren't half bad for someone who was unmotivated.

She had Health after lunch break. Maybe because the Jedi put that she can't force heal the Headmaster put her in this class. She had taken health many times for multiple different species. That would be an easy, human health class.

Then Self-Defense. She didn't notice that this was a Self-Defense class meant for rookies and staff-users. Close enough, but she has been using training sabers since she was eight.

Sal easily beat her opponent and the teacher asked her where she learned her maneuvers. She told him that she was a transfer from a Fighting Academy. She also asked him to borrow one of the training sabers. They were old and hardly used. The sabers were meant to be practiced so the student could learn how to disarm a Jedi.

"You can take them. We don't use them anymore anyways. Just don't attack anyone else with them," the instructor told Sal.

"Thank you," Sal replied while taking the box of sabers.

Sal dropped off the sabers before getting changed to go to work. She ran in and started getting cake ingredients together. She was going to make as much stuff as possible. Kaleb needed the credits, she needed the credits.

"Woah, Sal, second day and you are already going fast!" Boss said while he was cleaning some of the pans. Sal smiled in return and went back to work. She made a gorgeous cake (for poorer standards) and started making some pastries. She finished the shift after making two cakes and a ton of pastries.

"Here's your pay," Boss said while giving her the credits. Sal walked out and counted her money. 45 credits. She would have to work harder. Slightly over minimum wage isn't enough. She wanted to spend as little time as possible on Mandalore. She wanted the action of the future. She held the credits tight and went back to the dorm.

Sal put the credits in a box where she put all her other money. She collected money from when she was with the order. She looked over every bar and remembered every time she earned the money. When Master Windu gave them a free day and 5 credits to buy a snack. Of course, Sal never used the money she got from the masters. She saved the money for the future. For times like this. Sal didn't want to give Kaleb the money until she knew he secured them a ride out of there. If she counted the currency in the value of credits, she would have about 400 credits. She can't even buy a battle droid.

'Hello Ad'ika!' Kaleb said on the holoprojector. 'How was your day?'

"Good, I made 45 credits from work, got a bunch of old training sabers, and I sat through class without screaming."

'How long were you working? We need those credits, Ad'ika. You know this. Work more. I am making triple your pay. And start cleaning those sabers. I have access to some at work.'

"I am currently working 6 hours. I can work more, if necessary. I am 15 credits over minimum wage at the moment. If I work even faster and longer I can make double that."

'I expect no less, Ad'ika. Give me the credits the next time I see you.'

"I won't give them until you bought a ship with your money. I will make the weapon money and you can pay for the ship. Or convince your off-world Mando friends to pick us up."

'They said that we need to have enough money and they will pick us up. They are running low and they need new materials.'

Sal wondered if these off-worlders were going to scam them. She was going to keep her money until she could trust these guys.

'Keep working hard, vod. I believe we can do this. Imagine in a year; we could be making it rich and get revenge on the Jedi.'

"Revenge is not the Jedi way, Kaleb."

'And are you a Jedi? No. You are a Mandalorian.'

Sal turned off the projector and started to doubt this choice. Would her life be better? But does she want to stay and be in this Academy forever?

...

"Hello, Korkie," Sal said when she walked into the cafeteria. Korkie was with some of his cadet friends and they were doing Politics Homework.

"Hey Sal. Watcha doing?" Korkie asked.

"Nothing. I am just going to eat."

"Where were you last night?"

"Working. Gotta make some credits. The school can't pay for everything."

"I get it. Aunt Satine won't let me work yet. Where are you working?"

"Some bakery in a poorer area. I got paid 45 credits for a 6 hour shift. Not bad for second day."

"That's not bad. That horrible! Things are expensive here! The things that you make probably sell for 5 times more than you get paid."

"I know, but it's a first job. Maybe I can start a life with my Ori'vod."

"Your vod? I didn't know you had a sibling."

"He's not my biological brother, he was a Jedi until Mandalore took us back."

"You are a Jedi?" a nearby girl asked.

"Used to be. The new Anti-Fighting bill kicked me out."

"That sucks. Can you show me your powers?"

Sal nodded and focused on the girl. She started floating. The girl laughed and the whole cafeteria was looking at her. Sal gently put her back down.

"Anything else you can do?" a boy asked.

"Get me a lightsaber or a stick alternative and I could show you," Sal said while walking to get herself some food. The kids were in awe and wanted to see more.

Sal went to Politics and started writing down her notes. The lesson was about Pacifism and its benefits. Every student had to write down one pro and one con on their datapad to show to the class. Sal knew what her con was, but thought about the pros. No violence? Less crime? But is there more violence and crime in the areas she hasn't visited? The poorer areas do not pay well, with Sal's job being one of the many that are below the minimum wage in richer areas. Way lower.

She decided on 'Forced to leave Jedi Order' and 'Less internal conflict.' Mandalorian Civil Wars are brutal, and pacifism does indeed solve these. But is there a happy medium? A government that reduces crime but increases happiness?

"These are very good answers. Pacifism has effected some people more than others and I understand that," the Instructor said while looking in Sal's direction. "But Pacifism is the way that solves Mandalorian conflict. The old traditions of the past are too brutal for us to keep in place."

Sal agreed with this. But she was more Jedi than Mandalorian. Not anymore. She is no longer a Jedi. All she has is a small sum of credits and a bunch of dirty training sabers. She was going to clean those later. She might give some to Kaleb for his Self Defense class. Training sabers, if used by rookies, will break easily. When younglings first use a training saber they will break it in the first week. But by the first year they should be able to use Form I proficiently.

Sal finished her morning classes and went to Self-Defense. The teacher looked excited today, surprisingly.

"Today I have an announcement. We have a field trip coming up! We are going to visit the museum of weapons! All types of weapons are there and we will look at the types that people use around the galaxy," the teacher exclaimed. Sal perked up and seemed to be the only interested kid. The others didn't care. She was going to see a lot of weapons. Maybe Kaleb would want her to convince them to give her a few.

...

"Welcome to the Museum of Weapons!" The Defense teacher said enthusiastically. Sal learned that his name is Mr. Kevin. His last name was too long for the kids to pronounce, so they just called him that instead.

All weapons were heavily guarded. No way would Sal get to touch one of those. Even the smallest of daggers were locked away. The class looked at all the weapons and Mr. Kevin told them what some of the weapons do. Sal was disappointed that there were no lightsabers. But then she remembered that the Mandalorians would not keep their enemy's weapon in a facility as nice as this one.

"The museum just got a new weapon," Mr. Kevin said. He pointed to the most heavily guarded case. "The Darksaber."

Sal looked at it and the pictures of the weapon. A dark lightsaber blade, how cool! She wished that she had a weapon like that. Except... all she has is a bunch of wood training sabers. And she gave majority of the stock to Kaleb's work. So she only has a few now. And those won't last long, considering she needs to get Kaleb more.

She has been on Mandalore for about 3 months at this point. She makes about 60 credits a day for her work at the bakery, and Boss refuses to give her any more raises. She wasn't making enough money for Kaleb; the Bounty Hunters are getting impatient. She was going to have to find a new job. Or maybe get a new job during Politics. They were only about halfway to their goal.

'Ad'ika, you need a higher paying job. The Bounty Hunters may drop us. We need the money.'

"I am trying my hardest, Kaleb! I am almost 13. K can't get many jobs. More opportunities will open up by then."

'Your hardest isn't good enough still, vod. We have to leave soon. The Bounty Hunters don't want to wait on us forever. I know I keep repeating this but our freedom depends on our paychecks! I am working 15 hours a day and I hardly get sleep. You have to work longer and harder.'

"I— I will try, Ori'vod. I will try my hardest."

'Good, Ad'ika. I expect 100 credits later.'

When the call ended Sal slumped to the ground. She really needed a new job now. She looked for possible jobs and found a mechanic job. She could repair droids so they would work. And the pay is 20 credits an hour! That would get her 120 a day, double her current pay!

She called the workshop that had this job and she filled out an application. She was later accepted and she quit her bakery job. Boss was sad for her leave, but he understands her decision.

Sal walked to her new job and she heard some strange bickering from a nearby alley. She crept down the alley and spied on the conversation. The first thing she saw was a bunch of Separatist Droids. What are they doing here on Mandalore? She didn't know but she wanted to figure out.

"We have to conquer Mandalore soon. The Master is not pleased with our lack of attack. We may be decommissioned and will become spare parts," A B1 droid announced. The droids all made noises of fear. Even droids have feelings if it is about being decommissioned. At least it is better than the rumors of clone decommissions. Painful and pointless deaths. But an attack on Mandalore! Even if she doesn't agree with all of the government's decisions, she still wants to warn them. But not yet. Kaleb would be furious if she missed her first day of a higher paying work. That would be a waste. And why would Boss take her back when he could easily replace her for much cheaper?

The Mechanic shop looked even worse than the Bakery. Sal walked in and went to the desk. She rang a bell and a tall guy walked over. He seemed to be a gungan.

"Yousa newbie?" he asked.

"Yes," Sal replied.

"Yousa got experience?"

"Some. I can fix basic droids."

"Good. Yousa officially hired," he said while tossing her a wrench. "Meesa want yousa to fix theesa droid."

Sal looked at the droid. An R1 unit that had a broken antennae. She took off the antennae and saw that it snapped. The Gungan showed her where the spare parts were. Luckily, there was an old R1 antennae in the pile. Once she finished the Gungan, whose name was Sleek, gave her more droids. This job felt just like the bakery one except that if she made a mistake she couldn't cover it up with icing and sprinkles.

"Yousa's paycheck," Sleek said while giving Sal some credits. 120, as the description described. She was going to pay Kaleb a late night visit tonight. She hasn't seen him in person for a while.

"Hello, Ad'ika," he greeted when she entered the room.

"Hello vod. I got 120 credits today," Sal said while showing him the credits.

"Good! Now it may be a month less before we leave to Concordia," Kaleb said.

"Concordia? Like the moon? Kaleb, we can't go there. That's still Mandalorian territory," Sal replied.

"There's a group of rebels there. The Bounty Hunters work with them. Well, they are them," Kaleb replied.

"So we are paying a fortune for a trip to the moon? Kaleb, shuttles there don't cost much."

"I know. But we would have to do a long journey of finding them. And they don't like visitors."

"Okay then. And we need weapons. What will we even do there?"

"Work. They need more support."

"Support for what, Ori'vod?"

"A revolution. I can already see it. Mandalore being free from Pacifism under the new ruler. What do you say, Ad'ika? Won't that be great?"

"Don't hurt the current rulers. They just don't know what they are doing wrong."

"Deathwatch doesn't want to hurt the Duchess; we want to exterminate her. She has stripped us of our status, Sal! This is the way."

"Revenge is not the Jedi way."

"And are we Jedi? Nope."

"We may be accepted back. Also, did your Deathwatch bring in Seppie droids?" Sal asked.

"We are fighting for Mandalore, nobody else."

"I saw a Seppie meeting in a poor alley."

"Maybe I should consult Deathwatch about this."

"Remember, vod, people can lie."

"I know. And I know for a fact if you don't leave with me then you will be a politician instead of a warrior."

Sal left him and knew she had to ask Satine about the droids. Was she really neutral, or are there three sides to this war?

...

"Duchess, I saw Separatist droids!" Sal said while running into the throne room.

"Nonsense! Mandalore is neutral," Almec laughed.

"Where did you see these droids?" Satine asked.

"In the poorer sector of the city. We don't have time, we must get them!"

"What were you doing down there? You have everything you need up here," Satine questioned.

"I was working a job. Making Kaleb some extra money. He wants to buy a ship and I wanted to help him with his dream," Sal lied.

"Ah, yes. Vizsla is a good pilot, right?" Almec asked.

"Yes. He misses the Temple and especially his fighter."

"He could just go to the dock and get a ship. We allow his clan to rent ships," Almec replied.

"No. He wants a Jedi Starfighter. He wants it new and in navy blue with green accents."

Sal always knew of Kaleb's dream ship. Every summer afternoon when the Padawans were hanging out with the younglings Kaleb would talk about his imaginary ship. He even made a model of it and even after he was Knighted he still had talks with her about the ship. When he learned that the Jedi were designing a ship exactly like his old models, he was so excited. But then they were kicked out. He didn't even get to fly one of the ships he designed.

"He can get one once the war is over. They will have plenty extra," Satine replied.

"But he doesn't know when the war will end, and if the Jedi lose, then he won't get to buy a ship."

"That's true. But starfighters would only take a month of his pay. You have been here for 3. Plus, you are only thirteen."

"Correction, I am still twelve. The Vizslas may be his clan, but he still has to take care of himself too."

"Are you even old enough to work?"

"Not in this sector. But in the poorer areas I am."

"I better enforce the child labor laws over there."

"Please don't! Kids are helping their parents make money!"

"Then they can have a stimulus to stop them from working. And you have all you need from our clan and the school. You need to study, not work."

"But can we go and figure out what those droids are doing? They could be plotting something big!"

"Perhaps. But we are neutral. Why would droids attack us?"

"Because they want to pull Mandalore into the war. Even if Mandalore is a pacifism, we still have the warrior blood that they want."

...

"So where are these droids?" A Mandalorian guard asked her.

"They were right here in this alley! I swear!"

"You might be missing the war a bit too much, kid," the guard said while leaving Sal in the alley.

...

Every night at work Sal saw and heard more conversations. She had to take action. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

...

Sal snuck in the Museum and used the force to disarm the alarms. She grabbed her weapon of choice and left.

...

Kaleb lent her a blaster and the holster. He also gave her some armor. It was not the best quality, but Kaleb had the credits for them to leave. They just had to wait for Deathwatch.

Kaleb correctly taught her how to holster a blaster. She wasn't good at this skill before, but his teaching helped her a bit. She attached her weapons to the belt and walked to the alley. At this point a whole army of droids had to be in the warehouse.

Sal put on the helmet Kaleb gave her and she crept up to the alley. No meeting today. Sal snuck down the alley and looked around the exit. No droids. She heard a few screams and she ran towards them.

The droids were invading Mandalore.

...

The droids were shooting at the unarmed citizens and the Mandalorian Guard was no match. Sal ran up to a body and saw it was the Guard who didn't believe her.

"You were right. Save Mandalore, kid," he coughed. He went limp soon after. Sal looked up and grabbed her stolen weapon. She ignited it, revealing a black blade. The darksaber.

She ran up to the droids and ignited her jetpack. The droids shot at her but she sliced them before they could aim properly. People were going back to their apartments to go hide and Sal kept slicing. She saw a ship enter Mandalore. It was a small foreign fighter. It was going closer to Kaleb's house. Deathwatch was going to pick him up. Without her. She better hurry. If the fees aren't enough, she had this weapon.

Sal sliced that wave of droids and flew to the throne room. She saw Almec and he put up his hands in surrender.

"Prime Minister," Sal said while taking off the helmet. "The droids are attacking."

...

The Duchess and Prime Minister were in a few calls with the Republic soon after. There were some forces in the area that could help support.

But the droids weren't going to wait for the Republic.

In fact, they wanted the Duchess and Prime Minister dead.

The droids marched to the Throne room in an overwhelming number. Too much for Sal to handle, at least.

The droids burst in and started shooting. Sal deflected their bolts and went into the meeting.

"They are here," Sal yelled. The door behind her was destroyed. Sal force pushed the Duchess behind a desk and shielded Almec with her body. She didn't know what metal her armor was made of, but she will find out soon enough. Hopefully not too late, though.

They were about to lose. The three were in a corner and the droids were all aiming at them.

Sal heard an ignition of a lightsaber and multiple gunshots. The droids went down instantly and Sal looked at their savior.

A gray-armored clone helped the Duchess and Prime Minister get to safety. A cloaked Jedi walked over to Sal and removed their hood.

Master Plo Koon.

"Hello young one. I didn't think I would see you again," he greeted.

"It is good to see you, Master Plo," Sal replied. "But do we know who did this act?"

"Some terrorist group or something. Deathwatch, I presume."

Deathwatch.

Deathwatch.

Kaleb is in trouble.

Sal ran off and Plo followed her. She went to Kaleb's apartment and saw the ship.

"We have to go, Ad'ika!" Kaleb yelled. He has delivered the credits. She worked for months for a terrorist group.

"I can't. I would rather stay here than go with that terrorist group!" Sal yelled back.

"We have our chance of freedom, fighting, and revenge, and you don't take it?" Kaleb asked.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way."

"You are no Jedi."

"I know. But the Code is still important to me nonetheless."

"You are making a mistake."

"Maybe. But you are the biggest fool of all!"

"Fine then. Soon Deathwatch will take over and rule Mandalore. Just you wait..."

Kaleb went into the ship and left. Sal watched him leave and she went back out. Mandalore was safe, for now. Hopefully Deathwatch won't plague Mandalore.

...

The Republic soldiers sent there, or the Wolfpack, packed up. Plo, Satine, and Almec walked over to Sal.

"Come with us, young one," Satine said.

"What do you need, Duchess?" Sal asked on their walk.

"On behalf of the citizens of Mandalore, we thank you for helping protect our people," Almec answered for Satine.

They opened the door to the throne room and Sal saw the Mandalorian Guard and some clones in a formation.

"We like to uphold our old and less violent traditions. So, for your act of bravery and for saving both Almec and my life, I award you, Sal Kalani-Kryze, Jaig Eyes," the Duchess said. A Guard, the Captain, Sal presumes, walked over and gave Sal a chestplate. It was Orange with a set of brown Jaig Eyes engraved into the top.

"We chose Clan Kalani colors. We didn't know if you would have wanted Kryze colors on it as well, but we think Kalani colors fit better," Almec added.

"Thank you for all of this, but I can't fight due to the law. I broke the law, in fact. I stole the Darksaber here," Sal asked. She took off the Darksaber and gave it to Almec. He gave it back to her.

"If you could steal it, then anyone else can. Take that to the Jedi Temple when you go back. Eh law is being changed," Almec replied.

"Really? I can go back?"

"Yes, you can. You proved yourself, and accomplished enough for a twelve-year old," Plo beamed.

"I'm thirteen. I turned thirteen yesterday," Sal replied.

"Well, then, maybe after a bit of extra training at the Temple, you may be ready to become a Padawan," Plo suggested. Sal smiled at him and they all said their farewells. Well, the Guard gave Sal the customary Jaig Eye tattoo on her forearm, but they left shortly after. Sal said her goodbyes to her classmates and quit her job. She boarded the cruiser and could not wait to go back home.

...

A year later

"Sal, Ahsoka?" Windu asked at the door of the training room.

"Yes, Master?" Sal asked.

"Come with me," he said. They walked to the Council Room. The last time Sal was here was when she was taken to Mandalore. She hoped that they didn't change their mind after this year. Actually, it was the one year anniversary of the Battle. They called it the Battle of Free Will afterwards. They also told Sal that she should say that the experience was a 'field trip' where she saved the Prime Minister. Nobody should know the truth. That would make Sal look bad. Same with her last name. Kalani, not Kalani-Kryze. That last name is mentioned only a few times in her file.

"Youngling Tano, Youngling Kalani," Mundi bowed slightly at the head. The Younglings did the same.

"Go to Christophsis, you will. Padawans, you are now," Yoda smiled. The Younglings smiled in return.

"Ahsoka is assigned to Skywalker while Sal is assigned to Master Kenobi," Shaak added.

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said while the Council dismissed them.

...

The shuttle was nearing Christophsis. Sal and Ahsoka were admiring their new padawan braids and looking at the view. Sal thought of Mandalore. Her actions were all for this moment. Kaleb would be proud of her. Wherever he is.

The shuttle landed and the door opened. The Padawans looked at each other and went to start their next journey.


End file.
